


a night at the bar

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Derek’s not sure why he agreed to go to the bar, but it was margarita tuesday and Stiles wanted some $3 drinks. Next time he can go by himself. It’s not all bad though. He watches with amusement while Stiles attempts to dance with Erica. Attempts. He’s not sure that Stiles really knows how to do anything other than flail when he sees arms moving to a beat different than the music. What is he doing?





	a night at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tweet and thus we have this...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek’s not sure why he agreed to go to the bar, but it was margarita Tuesday and Stiles wanted some $3 drinks. _Next time he can go by himself._ It’s not all bad though. He watches with amusement while Stiles attempts to dance with Erica. _Attempts_. He’s not sure that Stiles really knows how to do anything other than flail when he sees arms moving to a beat different than the music. _What is he doing?_

Deciding he needed something a bit different than the weekly special, he orders himself a bourbon and sips it slowly. Gangly limbs reach for him as Stiles tries to settle himself on the stool next to him. “ _Der-ek_ , you need to come and dance with me, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”  
  
“Fine, _Der-bear_.” Stiles narrows his eyes in playfulness at the term of endearment. “Yo, barkeep, can I get another?” Stiles points to his empty glass.

“Anyone else need one?”

Stiles glances back onto the dance floor. “Naw I think they’re good. Besides Boyd can get Erica’s and I think Scott’s taking care of Isaac’s tab.” Stiles spins and faces him, a smile on his lips. Stiles’ fingers start walking up his arm. “So, Derek, are you really just gonna sit over here all night? Why won’t you come dance with me?” Stiles is pouting, and he just wants to suck on that bottom lip.

“Stiles, you know I’m not good with this. Being social. But it’s not like I’m not having a good time. I mean, yes, I’d prefer to be at home. But I’m also perfectly content watching you make a fool out of yourself.” He laughs when Stiles feigns indignation, earning a _who me?_

Stiles gets up, taking a sip of his drink, before punching him in the arm. “Alright, well, I’m gonna go put on a show, I guess, so you have some form of entertainment.” He gets a wink before Stiles twirls away, knocking into a woman standing close and almost spilling his drink.

Derek chuckles into his glass when he sees Erica take his margarita and down in one gulp. He motions to the bartender and orders another one knowing the man will be back. There’s a tap on his shoulder, and he turns to see a guy about his age. His eyebrows shoot up in question. “Can I help you?”

“Just checking if this stool is reserved?”

“All yours.” He watches as the man trails his eyes down his body. He’s proud of the way he looks, works hard for it. Some people check him out subtly but others, like this guy, damn near eye fuck him and it makes his skin crawl. He turns his back on the guy and grabs the drinks and heads to dance floor.

“Stiles.” He receives a wide grin and holds out the drink for Stiles to take. “Saw Erica absconded with yours.”

Stiles places a chaste kiss on his cheek when he reaches for the drink. “Thanks, Der. You gonna stay and dance?”  
  
“No, just wanted to get this for you and scope out somewhere new to sit.” He sees Stiles glance towards his old location and scowl.

“Someone ‘bad touch’ you? Cause I’ll kick their ass, man.”

“No Stiles, no ‘ _bad_ _touch_.’” He shakes his head. “He just checked me out. Rather grotesquely.”

“ _Rude_.” Stiles scrunches his face, eyes narrowing. “You’re not a piece of meat. I wish people would realize that. Yeah, you’re pretty and work out, but you’re so much more than that.”  
  
“I know, Stiles. I know. Thank you.” Stiles’ face softens at his words. He takes a sip of his drink and spots an empty booth near the bar. “I’m gonna head over there.” He points him to the new spot and makes his way over.

When Erica and Boyd get tired of dancing, they join him at the booth. Looking out, he can see that Scott and Isaac have crowded around Stiles and are jumping around with their hands in the air. _What are they doing?_

“Derek, he’s killing me.” He looks at Erica who is staring bemusedly at the group on the dance floor. “I mean, seriously. What even _is_ that?” Boyd huffs a laugh at her tone. “It’s like some weird mating ritual, isn’t it? He’s trying to peacock for you, but he doesn’t know how.”

“Erica.”

“Derek.” She laughs as Isaac clutches his nose when Stiles’ arm hits him in the face. “He’s a danger to society.”

He looks over and smiles fondly. “He’s a menace.”

Getting up to go back to the bar, he’s knocked into the table when a body collides with him. “Shit, sorry Der. Tripped.”   
  
He grips Stiles by the arms and helps him regain his footing. “It’s okay.”

“You know, if you don't join me out there, I’ll just start dancing by the table…”

He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose when Stiles starts gyrating around him. “Please stop. Just-- Stiles, no. Okay?”

He feels Stiles’ ass rub against his own. “Um, Stiles, yes!” He groans when he starts to shimmy against his back. _Really_?!

When Stiles has made his way to the front of his body, he reaches out and stops him from being able to continue his trek. “I’m gonna go and get another drink. Do you want anything?”

“Just water.” He can see a flush to Stiles’ skin, from his cheeks to down his neck. “I think I need to start winding down. You know I’m a lightweight.”

“Alright, one water coming right up. Go back to dancing. I’ll bring it to you.” Stiles brushes his hand against his arm before nodding and going back to the dance floor.

He’s waiting on the water when he feels a body sidle up beside him. It’s a woman this time. She clears her throat and nods in Stiles’ direction. “That guy bothering you? The one that was all up in your shit before you came over.”

“Uhh...”  
  
“I don’t put up with that stuff here.” She holds her hand out for him to shake. “Braeden. This is my place. I saw that one guy earlier, but he didn’t touch you and pretty much moved on when you left. But this one, he’s been watching you, and I don’t take kindly to unwanted advances. So if he’s bothering you--”

He chuckles at the worry on her face. “Uh, yeah, a little bit, but, uh, he’s my husband, so I kinda signed up for it.”

She barks out a laugh. “Husba- wow! Is he always- I mean, can I ask? _What is he doing_?”

He looks over at Stiles’ attempting to grind on thin air. Shaking his head, he says, “I-- I don’t know. But that is definitely the signal to have him drink this and take him home.” He leaves her laughing at the bar.

Arms shoot around his neck when he gets close. “ _Der-ek_ , my love, my life. Bringer of hydration.” He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist. “I know how much you don’t like me dragging you to the bar. But you come anyway.” He looks into Stiles’ eyes. “It’s how I know you love me.”

He unwraps himself enough to bring the glass up for Stiles to take. “And this! You take care of me so well. How did I get so lucky?” He watches as he gulps down the water “Ahh… thanks, Der.”

He sets the empty glass down on a nearby table. Walking back over to Stiles, he slides his arms back around him and whispers into his ear. “You ready to go home now?”

“Yeah, I guess. Kinda hungry though. I’m feeling faint from lack of sustenance.”  
  
He rolls his eyes, knowing what Stiles is after. “Fine.”

He crouches on the ground and hears Stiles laugh. “Yet another reason I know how much you love me,” is whispered into his ear as Stiles climbs on his back.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m guessing taco bell?” He looks back at Stiles, who nods and presses a chaste kiss against the side of his mouth. “Alright, let’s get outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
